


Even If The Death Separate Us

by oppadeulbutt



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band), Sehun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppadeulbutt/pseuds/oppadeulbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m looking forward the future years with you, Love. I can’t promise you forever, but I can promise you I will always love you even if  I die, even if the death separate us. I will love you in good and bad, through thick and thin, health and sick, wait, sounds like a wedding vow, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If The Death Separate Us

**Author's Note:**

> greetings to all fellow exo shipper :)  
> this is my first work and i know im suck, so yeah :)  
> thank you..

_Hello? Is this working? Okay, I think it’s working._

 

_Hey, Dearest, how are you today? I hope you have a really good day because I have. You don’t know how happy I am today. I’m smilling even since I woke up this morning. I’ve been waiting to say this to you since I woke up._

 

_Today is 18 th September 2014, so, happy 3rd years anniversary, Dearest Baekhyun. You know I still can’t believe until now that you are mine, and I’m yours. I still can’t believe that you will have the same feeling towards me, because you know, I’m kinda affected by Jongin’s words _‘first love will never going to work, dude’, _but here I am, here we are, live side by side loving each other. How I wish I can meet Jongin soon and show him about us and I will say_ ‘in your dark face!’ _hahaha.._

 

_Well, after all, I wanna say I’m sorry that I can’t get you a proper gift, I’m sorry I can’t give you anything much -like I can do anything much these days- but believe me, Sweetheart, I can give you me, my mind, my body, my soul, especially my love, for you. I can’t describe how much I love you, how much you are mean to me, uh, you know I’m not good at words, right?_

 

_And because of that, sometimes I’m afraid, am I love you enough? am I good enough for you? Do I deserve your love? Because really, Baby, you are just so perfect. I don’t know if this is right that you have the same feeling towards me. I am scared that some day you will leave because you finally realize that you deserve better, you deserve much more better than me._

 

_I was thinking about it so many times until I came to the point where I say_ ‘fuck it! I wanna be selfish!’ _or things like that because I do really love you, I come to the point where I don’t care about the future, but the present. I wanna be with you, I wanna cherish every seconds every minutes I spent with you, I wanna show you how much I love that it hurts, like, I will explode if I can show all the feelings inside my heart to you. Am I selfish?_

 

_I don’t know what to say anymore. I just hope that we will be happy together. I’m sorry for all the mistakes I did for the past three years. I’m sorry if I jealous too much. Call me a possesive jerk, I don’t care, I just wanna have you for all myself, you know I don’t like sharing, especially_ you, _because I love you too much._

 

_I’m looking forward the future years with you, Love. I can’t promise you forever, but I can promise you I will always love you even if  I die, even if the death separate us. I will love you in good and bad, throught thick and thin, health and sick, wait, sounds like a wedding vow, right?_

 

_Anyway, Dearest Baekhyun, thank you. Thank you for loving me, for your attentions, your kindness, your hugs, your kisses, your cares, your anger, your jealousy, and_ you, _just you. Thank you for being here for me, standing up for me, comforting me, yelling at me, thank you for being born, Byun Baekhyun. Thank you for giving me the chance to have a wonderful life. Thank you so much, thank you._

 

_Wow, I just said ‘_ I don’t know what to say anymore’ _but I really talk a lot right, Babe? Okay, once more, happy 3 rd years anniversary My Love Byun Baekhyun. I love you._

 

Baekhyun cried his heart out. He fell on his knees and cried. He didn’t care about his surrounding, he just needed to let his tears out. He gripped his phone so tight to his chest. He felt dizzy, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and it made Baekhyun cry louder. Everytime he heard the recording, Baekhyun always end up crying. How could he didn’t?

 

“I love you too, Sehun, I love you so much. Now I know how hurt it is when you can’t show all your feelings.” Baekhyun wiped the tears in his cheeks.

 

“I love you, Dearest, always. You don’t have to be afraid because I won’t ever leave you. Don’t be afraid of it because you deserve me, you deserve my love, and you are better than enough for me.” Baekhyun inhaled a deep breath. “I love you, My Love Oh Sehun. I love so much. Wait for me, okay?”

 

With smile plastered in his face, he cutted his left wrist. Soon, blood dripping from his wrist but Baekhyun wouldn’t care. He didn’t even feel the pain because the pain in his wrist was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. He took a last glanced tho his phone, it showed 00:00 am, 18th September 2015. He dropped his phone and smile to the photo frame in front of him, “Happy 4th years anniversary, My Love Oh Sehun. I love you.”

 

Baekhyun fell to the ground, he glanced at the photo in front of him. With the last breath, he managed to say his last _I love you_ before he closed his eyes, forever.

 

***

 

There was someone standing in the midle of a graveyard, with a sad eyes, almost blurred with tears, looking at a gravestones in front of him.

 

“Hey you guys, I’m back. I’m sorry I can’t be there whe you guys need me, what kind of bestfriend I am, huh?” He managed to let a single tear fell down his left cheek.

 

“I never imagine that our reunion will be like this. I missed you, guys, so much.” Another tear fell down.

 

“I wanna take back what I said to you years ago. Now I know, that first love can happen to everyone who deserve it, like you two.” He smiled to the photos in front of him.

 

“Rest in peace, guys. Hope you two get the best place there.” And Jongin put the flower bouquetes in front of the photos.

 

 

 

**RIP                                                   RIP**

**OH SEHUN                                   BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**22 ND SEPTEMBER, 2014                    18TH SEPTEMBER, 2015**


End file.
